


Montag

by Stina



Category: Weekdays
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina/pseuds/Stina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Kurzgeschichte über den meistgehassten Wochentag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wer Anders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von diesem Zitat: "Monday would like you to leave it alone. It is not its fault that you are emotionally unprepared for your professional lives." und dem Kommentarstrang, der sich auf Facebook daraus ergab. Besonderen Dank an Ju Li, Anna und Lena für Ideen. Nicht editiert, nicht betagelesen, erdacht im Bett und auf der Fahrt zur Arbeit, geschrieben in den Pausen. 
> 
> Für Lena, deren Woche vier Montage hat, zumindest diese Woche. ♥

**Now we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives  
Well we've got holes, we've got holes, but we carry on**

 ~ Passenger, "Holes"

* * *

 

_"Montag. Igitt."_

_"Argh, schon wieder Montag. Das braucht doch kein Mensch."_

_"Montag, geh sterben."_

Es tat weh, immer noch, egal wie sehr er behauptete, sich daran gewöhnt zu haben. Montag nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und wechselte von Facebook zu Twitter, während sein Toast langsam kalt wurde. Eigentlich war es der pure Masochismus, aber er hatte immer noch diese absurde, verrückte Hoffnung, dass es irgendwo jemanden geben könnte, der ihn nicht komplett schrecklich fand.

_#fickdichmontag_

_#Ihatemondays_

"So viel dazu", murmelte er traurig, klappte den Laptop endgültig zu und sah sich in der winzigen Einzimmerbude um, die er sein Eigen nannte. Die Morgensonne schien durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge auf den Küchentisch, wo sich die benutzten Teller und Kaffeetassen der vergangenen Tage stapelten. Der Boden war übersäht mit Toastkrümeln, genau wie auch Montags T-Shirt, das er seit mindestens drei Tagen nicht mehr ausgezogen hatte. Seine rot karierte Pyjamahose war zwar sauber, aber etwas zu lang, so dass sie beim Gehen über den Boden schleifte. Zueinander passende Socken hatte er schon seit Monaten keine mehr gefunden, weshalb er zur Zeit einen schwarzen und einen blauen trug. Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte. Es besuchte ihn ja sowieso niemand, warum also sollte er sich die Mühe machen und sich in Schale werfen?

Zu sagen, dass Montag einsam war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Niemand wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Die meisten Menschen hatten keinerlei Hemmungen, öffentlich und wiederholt darauf hinzuweisen, wie sehr sie ihn hassten und wie viel besser die Welt ohne ihn wäre. Selbst eine sehr gefestigte, in sich ruhende Persönlichkeit hielt das nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang aus. Die Einsamkeit war etwas, das stetig an Montag nagte und ihn mürbe machte. Er war so gut wie immer allein, sei es beim Essen, beim Schlafen, in seiner Freizeit und auch bei seinen seltenen Spaziergängen, die meistens Nachts stattfanden, weil er dann weniger Menschen auf der Straße begegnete. Dabei war er eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Er mochte Musik, Bücher, ein gutes Glas Wein und Katzen. Aber es gab niemanden, mit dem er das alles teilen konnte, weil niemand Montag mochte. Die Hoffnung, dass es jemals anders werden würde, schwand von Tag zu Tag. Wer mochte schon jemanden wie ihn? Höchstens absolute Freaks. Na danke.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ Montag erschrocken zusammenzucken. Durch die Bewegung verschüttete er seinen Kaffee auf der Plastiktischdecke, die schon deutlich bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Hektisch sah Montag von dem kleinen Kaffeesee zur Tür und wieder zurück. Wer konnte das sein? Waren sie jetzt gekommen, um ihm den Garaus zu machen? Stocksteif stand er da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wie ein Lynchmob klang es da draußen nicht, aber vielleicht hatten sie einen einsamen Auftragskiller geschickt? Klopften Auftragskiller an die Tür? Montag war nicht gerade der geborene Kämpfer, im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich konnte man ihn schon mit einer gut platzierten Ohrfeige außer Gefecht setzen, wenn man es darauf anlegte.

"Montag? Alter, mach auf!"

Okay, Auftragskiller sagten normalerweise nicht "Alter". Montag zögerte noch einen Moment, dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare, atmete tief durch und öffnete schließlich die Tür. Der Unbekannte, dem er sich nun gegenübersah, trug ein schreiend buntes Hawaiihemd, unförmige Khaki-Shorts, Flipflops und das breiteste Grinsen, das Montag jemals gesehen hatte. Seine blonden Haare waren ein wenig zu lang und standen in verschiedene Richtungen ab. Montag schätzte ihn auf Mitte Vierzig, aber aufgrund der vielen Lachfältchen um seine Augen war es schwer zu sagen.

"Hi", machte der Fremde und drängelte sich kurzerhand an ihm vorbei in das kleine Zimmer. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier finde. Du musst mal rauskommen, Alter! Es gibt da ein paar Leute, die dich gerne kennen lernen würden." Ohne zu fragen nahm er sich eine der am wenigsten schmutzigen Tassen und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

"Wer zur Hölle sind Sie?" entfuhr es Montag, während der Fremde genüsslich schlürfend den letzten Rest seines Frühstückskaffees vernichtete und dann mit dem Finger auf Montag zeigte.

"Ich bin derjenige, der dafür sorgen wird, dass du aufhörst, dich selbst zu bemitleiden, mein Freund. Hör zu, ich kann dich wirklich verstehen. Dein Leben ist, gelinde gesagt, beschissen."

"Herzlichen Dank", gab Montag patzig zurück, doch sein Gegenüber ging nicht darauf ein, sondern fing an, im Zimmer auf- und abzuspazieren.

"Ich kann das nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. Du brauchst einen Arschtritt. Jemanden, der dir den Kopf zurechtrückt. Hast du ein Glück, dass es mich gibt!" Der Fremde breitete die Arme aus und strahlte Montag an, als sei er ein lang verschollenes Familienmitglied.

"Sie haben mir...du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wer du bist", antwortete Montag in einem letzten Versuch, das Gespräch in normale Bahnen zu lenken.

"Ich bin wer anders."

"Hä?" Okay, Konversation war nie seine Stärke gewesen, aber das war selbst für ihn ein neuer Tiefpunkt.

"Wer Anders. Mein Name ist Wer Anders. Wer Komma Anders. Aber meine Freunde nennen mich anders."

"Wie nennen sie dich denn?"

"Anders eben."

"Ja wie denn?"

"A-N-D-E-R-S."

Der Typ grinste noch breiter als sowieso schon und Montag beschlich die leise Ahnung, dass das einer dieser Scherze war, die man sich irgendwann als persönlichen Insider auserkoren hatte und länger als nötig auskostete.

"Okay, Anders. Und warum sollte ich mit dir mitkommen?"

"Alter, das war keine Bitte. Du kommst mit, und wenn ich dich tragen muss."

Der Gedanke, dass dieser durchgeknallte Hawaiihemdträger, der mindestens einen Kopf kleiner war als er, ihn auch nur einen Meter weit schleppen konnte, war so absurd, dass Montag laut auflachte. Es klang fremd und ungewohnt in seinen eigenen Ohren. Anders hingegen zwinkerte ihm zu und drehte sich dann zu dem windschiefen Regal um, das Montags wenige Bücher beherbergte. Dann nahm er den dort stehenden einzigen Bilderrahmen in die Hand.

"Sind das die anderen?" fragte er, während er das Gruppenfoto betrachtete. Montag sah ihm über die Schulter und nickte. Auf dem Foto stand er ein wenig abseits der anderen und sein Lächeln wirkte etwas gequält. Anders schien es aufgefallen zu sein, denn er runzelte die Stirn und sah kurz auf, bevor er wieder das Bild betrachtete. „Wer ist der Lackaffe mit dem Lacoste-Polohemd?“

„Das ist Sonntag“, seufzte Montag.

„Charmant. Nicht. Und der Typ mit dem ‚Wenigstens bin ich nicht Montag‘-Shirt?“

„Dienstag.“

„Was für ein Arschloch.“

„Hey! Rede nicht so über…“ Montag verstummte, als Anders das Bild sinken ließ und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Willst du diesen Haufen wirklich verteidigen? Dann steht es schlimmer um dich, als ich dachte.“

Etwas an Anders‘ Blick machte Montag nervös. Es war der Blick von jemandem, dem man nichts vormachen konnte, weil er in einem lesen konnte wie in einem Buch. Montag war es nicht gewohnt, so angesehen zu werden. Er war es überhaupt nicht gewohnt, gesehen zu werden, ohne dass jemand kommentierte, wie scheiße er war.

„Lass uns gehen“, riss Anders ihn dann aus seinen Gedanken und stellte den Bilderrahmen verkehrt herum zurück ins Regal.

„Äh, so?“ Montag sah an sich herunter. Das T-Shirt hatte nicht nur Toastkrümel, sondern auch Nutellaflecken. Seine Schuhe waren irgendwo unter einem Stapel Zeitungen begraben, und eigentlich hätte er sich dringend rasieren müssen. Lediglich seine Haare lagen wie immer auf diese besondere Weise perfekt-ungezwungen, für die Stylisten normalerweise mindestens zwanzig Minuten brauchten – eine Ironie des Universums, die Montag nie ganz verstanden hatte.

„Klar so. So kenne und liebe ich dich. Meinst du, ich warte darauf, bis du dich aufgetusst hast? Außerdem sind wir unter uns“, sagte Anders. Noch bevor Montag etwas erwidern konnte, zum Beispiel, woher zum Teufel Anders ihn kennen wollte, hatte der seine Hand gepackt, und dann verschwand die Realität in einem bunten Wirbel und einem leisen *Plopp*.

Eine Sekunde später stand Montag plötzlich inmitten eines Billigladens, wo alles einen Euro kostete – zumindest verriet ihm das das Schild, in das er beinahe hineingelaufen wäre. Ohne Schuhe und immer noch im Pyjama. Er keuchte entsetzt und sah sich hektisch um, doch niemand schien Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Anders stand neben ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, und wippte auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. „Cool, was?“

„Wie…“ begann Montag, doch dann kam jemand auf ihn zugerannt, rief lauthals „MONTAG“, warf sich geradezu an seinen Hals und presste ihm so die Luft aus den Lungen. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte. Die Person hielt ihn immer noch in einem eisernen Griff umklammert, und aus seiner Perspektive konnte er lediglich einen blonden Haarschopf und zwei Arme mit sehr vielen, sehr pinken Plastikarmreifen erkennen. Dann endlich hob seine Angreiferin den Kopf und strahlte ihn an.

„Bin ISCH froh, disch zu sehen!“

„Äh“, machte Montag und sah hilfesuchend zu Anders, der die ganze Szene amüsiert betrachtet hatte.

„Montag, darf ich vorstellen, Schakkeline.“

„Jacqueline?“ Montag sah die kleine Frau an, die entschieden zu viel Makeup trug und nach Zigaretten roch.

„Schakkeline. Mit zwei Kaa“, verbesserte sie ihn und kaute dabei auf ihrem Kaugummi, während sie zu Anders grinste. „Er is nochn bischn durschn Wind, wa?“

„Schakkeline ist alleinerziehend. Fünf Kinder. Montag ist der einzige Tag, an dem sie alle bis Nachmittags in der Schule sind und sie ein wenig Zeit für sich hat. Sie liebt dich, Mann.“

„Innisch!“ bekräftigte Schakkeline und drückte Montag, der zu perplex war, um sich zu wehren, einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Oookay“, keuchte der schließlich und machte sich los. Schakkeline grinste nun genauso breit wie Anders.

„Siehst du, es gibt durchaus Menschen, die dich kein bisschen schrecklich finden“, sagte er und stubste Schakkeline an, die kicherte.

Montag fühlte sich zusehends überfordert. Innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden hatte man ihn entführt (Per Teleportation! Wie sollte er das das Polizei erklären!) und ihn in einem Ein-Euro-Shop abgesetzt, ohne Schuhe und ohne Rücksicht auf jedwede Logik. Außerdem war er gerade von einem wandelnden Klischee abgeknutscht worden. Als er sich etwas mehr Aufregung im Leben gewünscht hatte, war das nicht gerade das gewesen, das er dabei im Sinn gehabt hatte. Unterdessen hatte sich Schakkeline bei ihm eingehakt und strahlte ihn wieder an, während sie weiter ihren Kaugummi kaute. Selbst der war pink, fiel Montag auf, wie überhaupt alles an ihr – ihr Lippenstift, ihr Lidschatten, ihre Klamotten, die großen Ohrringe und die klappernden Armreifen. Es war alles ein bisschen zu viel, und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Du glaubst garnischt, wie sehr isch misch immer auf disch freue, Liebelein!“ sagte Schakkeline und schmiegte sich an Montags Arm, „Du bist der einzige Lischtblick in mein‘ ganze Woche, escht wahr!“

Über Schakkelines Kopf sah Montag, dass Anders ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, öffnete Montag den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Anders kam ihm zuvor und nahm wieder seine Hand.

„Yo Schakkeline, Bock auf einen Ausflug?“ fragte er dann und hielt ihr seine andere Hand hin.

„Frach nisch so blöd“, kicherte sie und schlug ein. Dann wirbelte die Realität wieder.

 

Etwas unsanft landeten sie zu dritt auf einem glatten, harten Untergrund – Beton, wie Montag gleich darauf feststellte. Seine Frage nach dem Wo ging unter in einer lauten Durchsage und dem Quietschen von Bremsen, als ein Zug direkt neben ihnen ins Gleis einfuhr.

„Anders, ernsthaft, NIEMAND in einem Bahnhof mag mich“, protestierte Montag.

„Papperlapapp. Komm mit!“

Sie bogen vom Gleis ab in einen Tunnel, der zu anderen Teilen des Bahnhofs führte. Der kalte Boden machte sich unangenehm unter Montags Socken bemerkbar, aber Anders dachte gar nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben. Erst als sie um eine Ecke bogen, wurde er langsamer und begann zu lächeln.

„Da bist du ja!“

Montag hob den Kopf und sah in die Richtung, in die Anders gesprochen hatte. Und fing an zu schreien.


	2. Hilde

Vor ihnen erhob sich ein Wesen, mindestens vier Meter groß, das geradewegs aus einem Horrorfilm entsprungen zu sein schien, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Es hatte einen langgestreckten Körper mit einem unnatürlich langen Hals und dünne Arme, die in Händen mit jeweils sechs Fingern endeten. Beine oder Füße waren nicht zu erkennen, der Körper endete am unteren Ende einfach in einem Stumpf, der ein kleines Stück über dem Boden zu schweben schien. Die glatte Haut des Wesens leuchtete schwach blau. Sein Kopf hatte kein normales Gesicht, sondern lediglich eine große helle Fläche, in der zwei riesige Augen saßen. Mund oder Nase konnte Montag keine erkennen. Als das Vieh seinen lauten Schrei hörte, richtete es sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah ihn geradewegs an. Entsetzt keuchend stolperte Montag rückwärts, doch Anders packte ihn am Kragen und zischte ihm ein "Jetzt sei nicht so unhöflich!" zu, bevor er ihn unsanft nach vorne stieß, direkt in die Klauen des Dinges vor ihm. 

Der Teil von Montag, der nicht damit beschäftigt war, panisch zu wimmern, fühlte Wut und Enttäuschung, dass Anders ihn diesem Ding einfach zum Fraß vorwarf, und das Bedürfnis, hysterisch zu kichern, weil das wohl der ungewöhnlichste Tod aller Zeiten werden würde. Dann wurde er gepackt und hochgehoben. Er schloss die Augen, verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von seinen Lieben - die Liste war erwartungsgemäß recht kurz - und wartete auf das Ende. Das Ende kam allerdings zu seiner großen Überraschung nicht, weswegen er nach einer Weile vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete und sich direkt vor dem Gesicht des Wesens wiederfand. Jetzt sah er, dass die Augen eine Mischung aus blau und grün waren und von sehr dichten, sehr dunklen Wimpern eingerahmt wurden. Das Wesen legte den Kopf schief und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das ein wenig wie ein fragendes Schnurren klang - allerdings mit der Lautstärke eines Düsenjets.

"Das ist wirklich allerliebst", hörte er dann Anders' Stimme drei Meter unter sich. Das Wesen blinzelte langsam und drückte Montag dann plötzlich fest an sich.

"Hnnnngrh!" presste er hervor, was von dem Wesen mit einem erneuten Schnurrgeräusch beantwortet wurde.

"Sie mag dich!" rief Anders fröhlich, während Montag verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte.

"SIE?!" krächzte er und klammerte sich fest, als das Wesen ihn auf Armeslänge von sich weg hielt und ihn betrachtete. Warscheinlich, um sich zu überlegen, mit welcher Soße er am besten schmeckte.

"Hilde. Sie lebt hier im Hauptbahnhof, weil sie die Straßenmusikanten so mag. Hilde, lass ihn runter, bevor er sich in die Hose macht."

Behutsam setzte das Wesen Montag auf dem Boden ab, wo er erst einmal einige Schritte rückwärts ging, außer Reichweite des Viehs, bevor er Anders mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Hilde?!"

"Sie hat Sinn für die simplen Dinge", antwortete Anders mit einem Achselzucken, während Schakkeline "High five!" krähte. Fassungslos sah Montag zu, wie das Ding - Hilde - vorsichtig mit seiner riesigen Pranke Schakkelines ausgestreckte Hand abklatschte.

"Ihr kennt euch?" Seine Stimme war mindestens eine Oktave nach oben gewandert.

"Klaro. Isch komm immer hierher und bringe Pommes rot-weiß mit!"

"Pommes?!"

"Sie LIEBT Pommes", nickte Schakkeline, und Hilde brummte zustimmend.

"Sie liebt Pommes", echote Montag und warf resigniert die Hände in die Höhe. Dann spürte er Anders' Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Alter, du flippst mir hier jetzt aber nicht aus, oder? Hör zu, Hilde mag diese Panflötenmusik aus Peru. Es gibt hier eine Gruppe, die im Hauptbahnhof spielt, aber immer nur Montags. Deswegen mag sie dich so, okay? Weil sie dann ihre Lieblingsmusik hören kann."

"Und dann frisst sie die Musiker, oder was?!" Montag wusste, dass er gerade etwas hysterisch klang, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Anders rollte mit den Augen und versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Sie mag Pommes rot-weiß und Kekse. Keine Peruaner. Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und sei etwas netter!"

Zitternd drehte Montag den Kopf und sah sich gleich darauf Auge in Auge mit Hilde, die ihren riesigen Körper nach vorne gebeugt hatte, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. Ein traurig wirkendes, leises Brummen bewirkte, dass Montag ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er und scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen, "Ich treffe zum ersten Mal jemanden wie...dich." Hilde legte wieder den Kopf schief, schnurrte in einer etwas helleren Tonlage und hob dann eine Hand, die in der Luft verharrte. Montag brauchte einen Moment, dann begriff er. "High five", seufzte er und schlug ein. Hilde gurrte, hob einen Finger, so dick wie sein Unterarm, und wuschelte ihm erstaunlich sanft durch die Haare. Es war alles ein wenig viel für Montag, der wieder einen Schritt rückwärts machte und mit den Händen versuchte, seine Frisur wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. "Ich muss nochmal zusammenfassen", sagte er und fuchtelte in Hildes Richtung. "Sie könnte mich zusammenknüllen wie ein Stück Papier und wahrscheinlich auch aus diesem Bahnhof Kleinholz machen, aber sie hört gerne Panflötenmusik und...mag mich, weil ich die Garantie bin, dass ihre Lieblingsband spielt?"

"So ungefähr", nickte Anders, als sei das das Normalste der Welt. "Sie redet die ganze Zeit von dir und war sehr aufgebracht, dass die Leute dich so schlecht behandeln. Ich glaube, sie hat einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt." Wie zur Bestätigung gab Hilde ein Knurren von sich und richtete sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, während ihre Haut etwas intensiver leuchtete.

"Aha", machte Montag und verstummte dann.

"Weiter?" fragte Anders, der plötzlich direkt hinter ihm stand, und wackelte mit dem Augenbrauen.

"Es geht noch weiter?!"

Als Antwort drehte sich die Bahnhofshalle.


	3. Bruce

Als die Realität wieder langsam zum Stehen kam, bemerkte Montag, dass Hilde mit ihnen gekommen war. Der Frisörsalon, in dem sie nun standen, hatte zum Glück hohe Decken, so dass sie sich nur ganz leicht bücken musste. Mehr konnte Montag nicht von seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen, denn wieder wurde er gepackt und so fest gedrückt, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb - diesmal von hinten. Das war nun schon die dritte Umarmung an einem Tag, ungefähr drei mehr, als er in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. Noch dazu von jemandem, der ihn um einiges überragte, wie er jetzt feststellte. Der Mann musste an die 150 Kilo wiegen, hatte eine Glatze, trug eine Lederweste und roch nach Haarspray.

"Herzchen, endlich sehen wir uns mal!", donnerte der Riese, als er ihn endlich wieder absetzte. Montag warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Anders, der routiniert die Vorstellung übernahm.

"Montag, das ist Bruce von Bruce's Hair Dreams. Du hast drei Rateversuche, warum er dich mag. Die ersten beiden Versuche zählen nicht."

"Frisöre haben Montags frei", stöhnte Montag.

"Frisöre haben Montags frei", bestätigte Bruce und strahlte ihn an. Dann wuschelte er ihm durch das Haar, aber im Gegensatz zu Hilde tat er es mit dem geübten Griff eines Mannes, der für das Verwuscheln von Haaren normalerweise viel Geld bekam.

Montag begann sich zu fragen, wieso ihn eigentlich alle immerzu anfassen mussten. Anders nahm ständig seine Hand, Schakkeline hakte sich bei jeder Gelegenheit bei ihm unter, und selbst Hilde schien kein Konzept von Nähe und Distanz zu haben und neigte ihren riesigen Kopf ständig zu ihm hinunter, so nahe, dass er sein Spiegelbild in ihren großen blaugrünen Augen sehen konnte. Es waren eindeutig Gesten der Zuneigung, aber sie waren etwas, mit dem er nicht sonderlich vertraut war. Die Tatsache, dass diese Leute (und Hilde) bis vor einer Stunde noch völlig Unbekannte gewesen waren, machte es nicht leichter. Montag konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann jemand zum letzten Mal ohne Hintergedanken so nett zu ihm gewesen war und sich so ehrlich gefreut hatte, ihn zu sehen. Der zynische Teil von ihm wartete immer noch auf die Auflösung, den großen Knall, die Lacher, die Bestätigung, dass man ihn so richtig gründlich verarscht hatte. Der Rest von ihm begann diesen Haufen Irrer allmählich zu mögen. Er wusste nicht, was ihm mehr Angst machte.

Bruce hatte unterdessen begonnen, Küsschen zu verteilen - erst an Schakkeline (nicht ohne einen kritischen Blick auf die dunklen Ansätze ihrer wasserstoffblonden Haare zu werfen), dann an Anders und schließlich auch an Hilde, wobei er ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen fest hielt. Dann wandte er sich an Montag, der vorsorglich zurückwich. 

"Ich mag dich echt, Herzchen. Du bist in Ordnung." Zu Montags grenzenloser Erleichterung beließ er es bei einem kräftigen Klopfer auf seine Schulter.

"Äh, danke", antwortete er und kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken.

Anders schmunzelte und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

"Glaubst du immer noch, dass alle Welt dich scheiße findet?"

"Ich habe den Verdacht, wenn ich ja sage, wirst du mir noch ungefähr tausend Leute vorstellen, die mich mögen", gab Montag zurück, und Anders hob die Augenbrauen.

"Ich habe Zeit, mein Bester. Ich stelle dir auch zweitausend vor, wenn es sein muss. Aber ich dachte, wir fangen klein an. Du bist ja schließlich nicht blöd, und ich glaube, du weißt selbst sehr gut, dass du nicht die Geißel der Menschheit bist, für die dich manche halten. Du brauchst nur jemanden, der dich ab und zu daran erinnert."

Montag wollte eine sarkastische Antwort geben, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Stattdessen hatte er plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Anders schien es bemerkt zu haben und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Hey, du bist kein hoffnungsloser Fall. Du brauchst nur einen Arschtritt. Arschtritte sind meine Spezialität."

"Isch finde, er sollte noch Tenzin kennenlernen", schaltete sich dann Schakkeline ein, die mittlerweile die Klatschzeitschriften entdeckt hatte und sich ein Magazin unter die Jacke steckte. "Die wirst du mögen. Isch find sie saucool."

Montag war sich nicht sicher, ob Schakkelines Definition von "saucool" sich mit seiner eigenen deckte, aber Anders hatte bereits seine und Schakkelines Hand gepackt und sah Bruce über seine Schulter hinweg an.

"Hilde nimmt dich mit", sagte er, bevor sich der Frisörsalon zu drehen begann.


	4. Bhikkhuni Tenzin

Zu fünft gelangten sie, mittlerweile schon deutlich eleganter, in eine große Halle. Der Boden bestand aus honigfarbenem Eichenparkett, und bunte Meditationskissen lagen in einem großen Kreis, in dessen Mitte ein Strauß Frühlingsblumen und eine große weiße Kerze sowie eine Klangschale standen. Vor einem Tisch an der Längsseite des Raumes stand eine Gestalt in einem buddhistischen Mönchsgewand. Sie trug wie Bruce eine Glatze, entpuppte sich aber als Frau, als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Auf dem Tisch standen Pappbecher, große Thermoskannen und eine riesige Schüssel mit Keksen. Hilde brummte aufgeregt und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Als die Frau lächelnd nickte, nahm Hilde die Schale mit den Keksen in die Hände. Ein helles Licht leuchtete auf, und als es wieder verblasste, waren sämtliche Kekse bis auf ein paar Krümel verschwunden.

"Ich schätze, das waren die mit Erdnussbutter", grinste Bruce. "Hilde weiß eben, was gut ist."

Die Frau im Mönchsgewand - Nonnengewand, verbesserte Montag sich innerlich - ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn lächelnd. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die ihn wahlweise fast umgerannt oder zerquetscht hatten, war diese Umarmung eher sanft, dauerte aber um einiges länger. Es war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil, Montag ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Augen schloss und die Umarmung genoss.

"Tenzin, nehme ich an", sagte er schließlich, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

"Wow, Sherlock, mach mal halblang", kam Anders' amüsierter Kommentar, doch Montag beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er entwickelte langsam Routine in dieser Angelegenheit, wie es schien. Die Frau vor ihm lächelte wieder, während sie einige Krümel von seinem T-Shirt wischte.

"Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus, wie ich sehe."

"Nun ja, Schakkeline sagte, du seist saucool", erwiderte Montag grinsend und fragte sich, wann er angefangen hatte, Teleportation und Gespräche mit buddhistischen Nonnen normal zu finden.

"So sagt man", antwortete Tenzin und sah Montag dann etwas ernster an. "Ich rede nicht gerne um den heißen Brei herum: Willlst du wissen, was ich von dir halte?"

"Gib's mir", nickte Montag und hob beide Hände zum Zeichen seiner Unterwerfung, lächelte dabei aber. Überhaupt hatte er das Gefühl, in den letzten zwanzig Minuten öfter die Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen zu haben als in der gesamten letzten Woche. Tenzin machte eine ausladende Geste in den Raum.

"Ich leite eine Gruppe der Anonymen Alkoholiker. Wir treffen uns hier einmal die Woche, Montags. Und weißt du, warum? Weil es der Anfang der Woche ist. Für viele meiner Mitglieder ist es auch ein Neuanfang. Wir haben einen Spruch: Immer nur einen Tag auf einmal. Sich vorzunehmen, niemals wieder etwas zu trinken, ist für viele zu überwältigend, zu unmöglich. Aber diesen einen Tag nichts zu trinken, nur diesen einen, das erscheint machbar. Der Trick ist, das jeden Tag aufs Neue zu tun. Aber wenn sie stolpern und fallen - und das tun sie - dann nutzen sie oft den Anfang der Woche für einen Neuanfang. Du bist ihre neue Chance, immer und immer wieder."

Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, bis ein lautes Schniefen die Stille durchbrach. Montag konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Bruce sich hastig über die Augen wischte, bevor er sich abwandte. Anders stand da, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Shorts vergraben, und sah Montag freundlich an, während Schakkeline sich wieder bei ihm untergehakt hatte und sanft seinen Arm drückte. Eine Bewegung hinter ihm ließ ihn aufsehen - Hilde hatte sich wieder zu ihm heruntergebeugt und er hätte schwören können, dass es in ihren Augen verdächtig schimmerte.

"Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle", sagte er schließlich, aber es klang kein bisschen genervt, sondern eher dankbar. Montag fühlte sich mit einem Mal leichter. Die Resignation und die Traurigkeit, die er verspürt hatte, waren verschwunden und hatten einer Heiterkeit Platz gemacht, die er immer noch nicht ganz verstand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie diese fünf es geschafft hatten, sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in sein Herz zu schleichen (oder, in Anders' Fall, die Tür einzutreten und die Füße auf den metaphorischen Couchtisch zu legen). Niemanden von ihnen hätte er unter normalen Umständen auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt, abgesehen von Hilde vielleicht, aber er bezweifelte, dass er sie unter normalen Umständen hätte wahrnehmen können. Und dennoch, sie kannten ihn alle, auch wenn er nicht verstand, woher oder warum, und sie mochten ihn. Sie mochten ihn wirklich, nicht obwohl er Montag war, sondern weil er es war.

"Versprich mir eines, Sonnenscheinchen", sagte Anders dann und zog ein iPhone aus der Tasche seines Hemdes, "Versprich mir, dass du dieses abartige Gruppenfoto aus deinem Bilderrahmen nimmst und es verbrennst und die Asche anschließend im Gartenteich versenkst. Wir machen ein neues." Er winkte die anderen zu sich heran. Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte man sich so gruppiert, dass alle auf das Bild passten, und Hilde, die mit zwei Metern die längsten Arme hatte, nahm das Handy und hielt es in bester Selfie-Manier von sich und ihnen allen weg.

"Lächeln, ihr Sackgesichter!" rief Schakkeline, und sie lächelten.


	5. Montag

Zwei Stunden später, nach einem langen Spaziergang und einer riesigen Familienpizza (und Pommes rot-weiß für Hilde), lagen sie alle auf einer Wiese im Zen-Garten vor Tenzins Meditationszentrum. Hilde hatte ihren langen Körper um sie alle herum drapiert und spielte gedankenverloren mit Montags Haaren, während Schakkeline gerade per Handy mit ihrer Mutter verhandelte, die die Kinder aus dem Hort abholen und noch eine Weile beschäftigen sollte. Anders lehnte an Bruces Schulter, kaute auf einem Gänseblümchen und warf Montag ab und zu einen Blick zu, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass seine gute Stimmung weiter anhielt. Montag quittierte es jedes Mal mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Anders' hemdsärmelige Vertrautheit unsagbar anstrengend gefunden, aber der Mann gab einem keine Gelegenheit, auf Distanz zu gehen. Er hatte die "nett, Sie kennenzulernen"-Phase einfach komplett übersprungen (wahrscheinlich, weil er sie albern fand). Und wenn Anders jemanden mochte, dann hatte man sowieso keine Chance auf Widerstand, das war zumindest Montags Eindruck.

"Hey, Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Hildes Kraulen war so angenehm, dass Montag fast eingenickt wäre, und Bruces Stimme holte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Der Frisör zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Falls wir irgendwann Sonntag oder Dienstag mal so richtig in den Arsch treten sollen, sag Bescheid, ja?"

"Danke für das Angebot, ich werde es...im Hinterkopf behalten", antwortete Montag und lächelte bei der Vorstellung, wie Bruce und Hilde diese arroganten Säcke aufmischten. Mit Live-Kommentar von Schakkeline. Und unqualifizierten Randbemerkungen von Anders. Und missbilligenden Blicken von Tenzin. "Hey, Leute? Danke", sagte er dann etwas lauter und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an. "Ich habe zwar immer noch keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle hier eigentlich vorgeht, aber im Moment geht es mir so gut, dass ich es nicht allzu sehr in Frage stellen will. Ihr seid komplette Freaks, aber ich mag euch. Auch wenn mir das zu Hause niemand glauben wird."

"Du hast ja jetzt ein Beweisfoto", gab Anders zu bedenken und schwenkte sein iPhone zur Bekräftigung. Montag hatte ihm bereits seine eigene Handynummer gegeben, damit er ihm das Bild schicken konnte. Und gleich darauf Anders' Nummer gespeichert. Es war die erste in seinem Adressbuch, abgesehen von der von Sonntag und Dienstag, die ihn aber seines Wissens nach beide geblockt hatten. Bruce und Jakkeline waren direkt danach aufgelistet. Tenzin hatte kein Handy, Armutsgelübde und all das, und Hilde natürlich auch nicht, aber sie versprachen sich gegenseitig häufige Besuche. Montag stellte fest, dass er mittlerweile in der Lage war, von Hildes Tonhöhe und Lautstärke auf das zu schließen, was sie meinte. Trotzdem fragte er sich, wie viel besser Anders sie verstand, denn scheinbar schienen sie öfters lange Gespräche zu führen. Er machte eine mentale Notiz, ihn irgendwann einmal darauf anzusprechen.

Als es langsam kühler wurde, drängte Schakkeline zum Aufbruch, und auch Tenzin entschuldigte sich, da sie noch ein Wochenend-Retreat vorbereiten musste. Beide verabschiedeten sich von Montag mit einer langen Umarmung, Schakkeline noch zusätzlich mit einem Kuss.

"Weißte Bescheid, ne, Süßer", grinste sie, und Montag grinste zurück, bevor die Nonne und die Lady in Pink gemeinsam Hand in Hand den Garten verließen. Bruce verabschiedete sich kurz darauf ebenfalls, erdrückte Montag fast ein zweites Mal und beschwor ihn anschließend, ihm endlich zu verraten, welchen Conditioner er verwendete. Montag zuckte nur die Achseln und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Alles Natur, Bruce."

"Sausack", sagte Bruce liebevoll, wuschelte ihm noch einmal durch's Haar und ging dann ebenfalls in Richtung Gartentor.

"So, dann wollen wir mal." Anders war aufgestanden und klopfte sich ein wenig Gras von der Hose. "Hilde, du findest alleine zurück, oder? Ich bringe den Kerl hier nach Hause."

Hilde nickte und erhob sich so mühelos und elegant, dass Montag für einen Moment ihre schiere Größe vergaß. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter, und diesmal tat er den ersten Schritt und umarmte sie - beziehungsweise ihren Hals. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Arme um ihn schlossen und wie sie ihn ein kleines Stück hoch hob. Diesmal war es still, kein Brummen oder Schnurren war zu hören.

"Okay, Schluss jetzt, da wird man ja sentimental!"

Auf Anders' Ruf hin ließ Hilde Montag herunter, strich ihm noch einmal vorsichtig durch's Haar und war dann in Sekundenbruchteilen verschwunden. Er sah noch eine Weile auf die Stelle im Gras, über der sie geschwebt war, und dann zu Anders.

"Heimwärts?"

"Heimwärts."

 

* * *

 

Zwei Tage später sah Montags bescheidene Bleibe komplett verändert aus. Er hatte sich von Anders verabschiedet, war zur Tür hinein und ohne anzuhalten ins Bad gegangen und hatte erst einmal ausgiebig geduscht, sich rasiert und frische Kleidung angezogen. Dann hatte er insgesamt 26 Kaffeetassen eingesammelt, gespült und im Küchenschrank verstaut, zwei Mülltüten voller Abfall entsorgt, die verstopfte Spüle repariert, das Bett neu bezogen, gründlich durchgelüftet, die Toastkrümel aufgewischt und Obst und Gemüse eingekauft. Außerdem stand das ehemals schiefe Bücherregal nun wieder gerade und hatte dank einer kleinen Spende von Tenzin ein wenig Zuwachs in Form von mehreren Dutzend Romanen bekommen. Das Gruppenfoto mit Sonntag und den anderen war in den Kamin gewandert, das neue Bild hing in einem neuen Rahmen über der Feuerstelle. Dann hatte er zwölf Stunden am Stück geschlafen und anschließend  Sonntags und Dienstags Nummern aus seinem Adressbuch gelöscht. Jetzt gerade brutzelte eine Lasagne im Ofen, und gleich würde das Fußballspiel im Fernsehen beginnen. Montag atmete tief durch und sah sich um, und dann bemerkte er es: er war glücklich. Und er hatte seit über 48 Stunden nicht mehr Facebook oder Twitter gecheckt. 

Gerade, als er die Lasagne aus dem Ofen holen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Diesmal wartete Anders nicht, bis ihm geöffnet wurde, sondern er marschierte einfach herein, ging zum Kühlschrank, holte sich ein Bier und ließ sich rückwärts über die Lehne der Couch auf die Sitzfläche fallen.

Montag zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, fragte einfach, "Lasagne?" und holte bereits einen zweiten Teller aus dem Schrank. Anders grinste. 

 

**~ Fin ~**

 


End file.
